


A Secret Revealed

by ElektraVamp



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraVamp/pseuds/ElektraVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is at North and Tooth's apartment celebrating their 10 year anniversary but through an accident Jack reveals a secret that he didn't not want a certain someone to know. How would this person react and will they reveal a secret in return?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So this is a one-shot that I was inspired to write after watching an episode of ICarly with my brother and then I dont know it went farther that I thought, anyway, I am working on the dabbles for Rise of the Lost Empire and I will try to post one of them later today. I am working in the sequel and hoping to get the first chapter out before my birthday at the end of February. Now on with the story!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians.

_Knock! Knock!_ A pale fist hit the dark red door for the second time but going by the loud music, the occupants did not hear him. Peach pale lips pouted before letting out a huff at being ignored, they had invited him over and he had text them that he was outside.

     “Tooth! North! Open the door!”Jack yelled out causing a nearby neighbor to give him a sharp glare as they entered their apartment. Jack blushed and looked back at the door getting even more frustrated that he embarrassed himself. He took his phone out again, checking to see if Tooth replied, and of course no new messages. So he typed out another message:

Toooooooth!!! I have been outside your door for 5 minutes!! I've already

embarrassed myself to your neighbors so please open the door!

I will leave!

     Once it was sent, he knocked on the door once more, well more like pounded on the door, but still he was ignored. Jack groaned and leaned his forehead against the door. Even when he tries to come early, he ends up late. He was fully prepared to wallow in his frustration but the sound of someone chuckling made him jump and spin around. _Oh of course it would be him._

\------------------

****Aster walked up the stairs of the apartment building that housed two of his oldest friends. They had invited their closes friends for a small get together to celebrated their 10 year anniversary. Himself, Sanderson Mansnoozie, Kozmotis Pitchner, Nicholas North, Toothiana North, and Jack Frost. Sanderson, aka Sandy, was a well known Psychologist that dealt in dream interpretation, he also traveled around the world so they didn't see him often. Kozmotis, aka Pitch to his friends, he was also a Psychologist but he dealt with trauma patients and helped them overcome those bad memories and fears, he like Sandy also traveled. Nicholas and Toothiana North were married and the hosts. Nicholas was the CEO of a large Toy Company that was worldwide and his wife Toothiana, aka Tooth, was a world-renowned dentist and philanthropist. Aster himself was a well-known Artist with a specialty in pastel colors. He was actually known world-wide but didn't really travel outside of the United States that he had immigrated to when he was 18 from Australia. Though he loved Oz, he knew that the US had more opportunities for him, so he packed up what he could and left. There he met the others and since then they had been inseparable.

      Then on their final year of college they met Jackson Overland Frost. Better known as Jack Frost, an appropriate name considering he was pale as moonlight, had silver white hair, and Ice blue eyes. Though they had all at first doubted that his coloring was natural, imagine their surprise when he showed them his baby pictures, they couldn't imagine their lives without him. Though he was the youngest of them all, barely 22, he was just as successful as them. He was a well-known Social Worker that was able to take on some of the hardest cases and make them successful, he was also working on creating a Company to help children in Foster care or any bad situations really.

_Speak of the devil,_ Aster thought as he reached the floor that housed North and Tooth's apartment and saw Jack leaning against the door in clear frustration. Aster chuckled making Jack jump and spin around. Aster chuckled a little bit louder making Jacks pale cheeks turn a light pink in embarrassment. Which just made Aster think of how cute he looked, which resulted in him mentally slapping himself for thinking of Jack like that. Aster and Jack hadn't gotten along the first time they met and really didn't fully become good friends till two years latter, he knew Jack was a catch but the age difference between them made him reconsider even pursuing him. Jack was 22 and he was 35, though Tooth told him he looked much younger, it still concerned him.

     “Hey there Frostbite. Whats with the pout?” He asked walking toward him, also taking a moment to take in what he was wearing with was his usual Blue hoodie, tight black pants (seriously the boy was so skinny that he had to buy some of his clothes in the teen section) and moccasins.

\----------

    Jack watched as Aster got closer and studied what he was wearing, a dark gray shirt, dark blue jeans with some splatter of paint, and a pair of dark green shoes. Given that his shirt was short sleeved Jack was able to admire the tattoos that covered his tan skin. He was so caught up admiring his tattoos he almost didn't hear what Aster had asked him.

    “They aren't answering the door, I've been waiting out here for almost 10 minutes, I even texted Tooth that I was here. Still nothing.” He answered crossing his arms.

    “Really? That's weird.” Aster asked before banging on the door. “Oi! North?! Open the bloody door!” Suddenly the next door neighbor that had glared at Jack earlier opened their door.

    “Can you keep it down! Some of us are busy and would like some quiet.” They told them.

    “Oh go back in your apartment Hog, your probably not even busy. So mind your own business.” Aster retorted glaring.

    “You don't live here you overgrown rabbit, so why don't you and your boytoy get out of here!” He replied slamming his door shut. Aster growled and rushed to the door before a flushing Jack grabbed his arm and stopped him.

    “Aster! Aster stop! He isn't worth it!” Jack cried out bracing his feet to the floor trying to stop Aster from breaking down Hog's door.

    “He had no right to say that, I'll show that little rat what he gets for insulting you.” He growled but did come to a stop when he noticed that he was practically dragging Jack across the hall.

    “Just ignore him okay?” Jack told him, his face still red from being called Aster's boytoy, even if he did like Aster. Before Aster could reply though a large hand patted him on the back almost making him smack into Jack.

    “Hello Bunny! Jack! Vhat are you doing yelling in hall?” A booming voice asked as Jack placed his hands on Aster to steady him. Once Aster was steady, Jack looked around to see who it was and was surprised that the others were there.

    “Dammit North! You almost made me crush Jack! And what the hell are you all doing out here?” Aster snarled turning to face North and the others, just noticing that they had several grocery bags.

    “You guys were out shopping? While I've been standing out here for 10 minutes banging on your door and texting you?!” Jack cried out annoyed.

    “I'm sorry Jack, I forgot my phone and I figured you may come late and I realized that I needed a few things North had forgotten to get. Sorry Sweet Tooth.”Tooth told him moving to open the door.

    “Da, my fault for forgetting items and Pitch and Sandy offered to help. So we all go.” North told them entering the apartment, his large bulk barely fitting through the doorway.

    “Sanderson offered, I was content to wait with a glass of wine.” Pitch said in his dry British tone. As they all filed in, Jack was once more reminded that out of the 6 of them only him and Sandy were native born Americans while the others were from different countries. Aster was from Australia, North from Russia, Tooth from India, and Pitch from England.

    “Now I believe when we arrived, Jack was trying to stop you from doing something. So do tell us, just what were you doing?” Pitch asked once he had placed his bags down in the kitchen. Sandy signed something out to them, also asking what had happened. Aster was the last one to enter so he closed the door, though he was still angry so it was more of a slam.

    “It was that idiot Hog.” Aster ground out leaning his hip on the couch where Jack was sitting with his legs crisscrossed once he removed his moccasins.

    “What did Hog do?” Tooth asked coming in with a platter of appetizers consisting of cheese and crackers.

    “Well I arrived a few minutes after Jack did, I found him pouting at the door-”

    “I wasn't pouting! I was frustrated!” Jack interrupted crossing his arms while he blushed.

    “Anyway, I ask what was wrong, and told me that he'd been waiting there for a while but you weren't answering. So I knocked on the door-

    “More like banged on the door.” Jack murmured resulting in Aster glaring at him which earned Aster a large grin.

    Aster rolled his eyes but continued, ignoring the flip flop his heart gave when Jack grinned at him, “I _knocked_ on the door and called for you. Figured you couldn't hear us due to the loud music. Anyways, Hog comes out telling us to keep it down cause he was busy. Told him to shove it, he retorted with something that made me want to kill the little bastard. Which he deserved. Jack was stopping me, he shouldn't have though.”

     “Well what did Hog say that warranted such a response from you? I know you don't like Hog but he's never really made a comment that has made you want to kill him.” Tooth asked from the kitchen were she was cooking with Sandy's help.

     “Well, he uh...” Aster started but he couldn't finish too angry with the comment as well as embarrassed.

     “He called me Aster's boytoy.” Jack told them quietly not looking any of them in the eye.

     “What!?” They all asked unable to believe what they had heard.

      “He told Aster, why don't you and your boytoy get out of here. Then he closed his door and Aster went to go kill him. I stopped him, didn't think you'll appreciate your neighbor dying and getting you kicked out.” Jack told them cracking a small smile to lighten the mood.

      “I'll be right back. I need my swords.” Tooth said rushing to her room but was stopped by North grabbing her around her waist.

      “Angel, no we cant be kicked out, must be crafty.” North told her soothing her, though he had a dark gleam in his eye that promised harm to Hog. He wasn't an ex bandit for nothing and they both saw Jack as their pseudo son, so it wasn't a good idea to hurt their child.

      “I have some _friends_ that would be willing to pay him a visit, no evidence would be left behind.” Pitch offered looking like the Nightmare King he once was. Sandy offered some violent signs, which truly frightened Jack.

      “Okay while I appreciate you all being willing to commit violence due to me being insulted but its fine guys, I've heard worst.” Jack told them trying to calm them but he may have made them even angrier.

       “What do ya mean worst?!” Aster asked almost growling which did funny things to Jack. _Not the time Jack!_

       “Well before I met all of you and moved here, I lived in a small town that was kind of conservative and narrow-minded. Once I came out as gay, that's when the harassment started. It got pretty bad, actually it got bad enough that I considered suicide. But don't worry I didn't try or even do any self-harm. My sister really helped me by reminding me that things would get better and they did. With my mom's and sister's help I was able to ignore all of them and I came here getting the opportunity to meet all of you. The harassment hurt but it made me stronger and inspired me to be a Social worker and start my company.” Jack explained hoping this put all of their thoughts at ease.

      The others were obviously upset by this news but they were also impressed that Jack was able to remain the kind of person he was now and now they understood how he was able to go through all of those tough cases. After a few minutes they let it go and went back to more pleasant conversation though they all still wanted to do things to Hog. Aster though was pretty quiet, he knew that some people did not approve of homosexuality and though Aster had been insulted a few times, he had never had it as bad as Jack seemed to have had it and if that didn't make the little bugger worm into his heart even deeper then nothing will.

      Soon enough dinner was ready and they all went to the table to eat. After a few speeches congratulating North and Tooth on their 10 years, they told stories of what was going on in their lives since they last saw each.

      “Ah, yes I will ask them Sanderson. Toothiana, me and Sanderson were wondering why there were tanks in the living room. Did you get balloons?” Pitch asked with a smirk.

      “Oh those. No there was a mix up at my office. They accidentally sent the nitrous oxide tanks to me here, I was going to take them to the office tomorrow.” Tooth answered picking up the empty plates.

      “Nitrous Oxide?” Jack asked, confused. Sandy made a few signs but Jack was still learning ASL and didn't understand.

      “Laughing gas Jackie. Makes you loopy.” Aster answered as Tooth came back with dessert.

      “Really?” He asked.

      “Oh yes, North accidentally opened one thinking it was helium and ended up talking nonsense. Its really strong on its own, when used at the office its usually diluted.” Tooth told them laughing at North's red face.

      Everyone laughed at North's face and once the dessert was eaten they all went to living room for drinks and reminiscing. Aster was sitting on the love-seat next to Jack, Sandy was seated in a large armchair, Pitch was standing with an elbow against the fireplace, while North and Tooth held hands on the other love-seat. They talked about how they all met as well as some of the most memorable memories they had of each other.

      “Yes I remember when I first met Jack, thought he was a winter spirit at first. Boy was wearing blue hoodie, brown pants and no shoes in the snow. He was running around with children making snowballs, thought I vas going crazy.” North mentioned with a grin. Jack blushed at the memory. He had been dared by one of his closest friend to go out in the snow barefoot, well really he said naked but their apartment was next to a park so he compromised, and a lot of the kids thought he was a spirit.

      “I remember that day North, I had gone out to paint the kids playing when this show-pony knocked into me, sending us both into the snow.” Aster replied nudging Jack.

      "That's right, that was your first fight. One of many.” Pitch said with a deadpan expression.

      “Okay one, I knocked into you by accident;I was being chased by some kids with snowballs, you were just there. And secondly, we don't fight as much or as violently.” Jack said with a laugh.

     “Well I remember how you and Tooth met. North dragged you with us after we fought, probably traumatizing some kids, to met the, and I quote, 'woman of my life and most beautiful in world'. So we go see Tooth and first thing she does is force his mouth open and stick her fingers in his mouth cooing about his teeth.” Aster replied with a laugh. Everyone was laughing as that's usually how Tooth greeted people.

     “I had nightmares for days after that, though not as much as Pitch.” Jack told her with a smile.

     “I'm sorry sweet tooth, you just have such beautiful teeth. I couldn't resist.” Tooth replied.

     “I also apologize for scaring you, I was not at a good place. Luckily you all came together and helped me, especially you Sanderson and you Jack.” Pitch said giving a small smile which for him was a grin.

     “No problem Pitch, all you need was some good friends.” Jack replied while Sandy signed that he was proud of how far Pitch had come and that he was glad they were friends.

     “Well now that we have all told our stories, we best leave the lovebirds to celebrate the remainder of their anniversary privately.” Aster said standing up to stretch out his back, not noticing the admiring look Jack sent him. Everyone agreed and after making a few jokes stood and moved to the door. Jack and Aster were saying their goodbyes and North being North patted Aster on the shoulder a but too hard making him stumble forward and fall. He reached out a hand for anything to grab and grabbed the knob of one of the tanks by the door turning it on and blasting the gas into the face of a surprised Jack.

     Jack was shocked when a blast of air hit him and he knew he was in trouble. He knew he wasn't suppose to breathe the gas in but he was surprised and had taken in a huge breathe. Once the others saw what happened they quickly covered their nose and mouth and rushed to shut the gas but Jack was not very lucky. He was actually starting to feel a bit sleepy and giddy.

     “Oh my gosh! Jack are you okay? Here sit down.” Tooth asked guiding him to the sofa already seeing the gas was already affecting him.

     “Jackie? You okay?” Aster asked a bit panicked.

     “Don't worry Aster, he inhaled a lot of the gas but he should be find. Though I think someone needs to take him home and watch over him or we could keep him here.” Tooth told Aster.

     “I'll take him to my apartment and watch over him, that way you two can have some private time and it was my fault. Just tell me what I should watch out for.” Aster replied.

     “Okay thank you Aster, and there isn't really anything much except making sure he doesn't vomit, don't let him walk around alone because he may be a bit unsteady but other than that nothing much. Oh and he will be a bit giddy and may say whatever comes to mind. He wont have a brain-to-mouth filter so watch out for what he may say.” Tooth explained grateful that Aster was going to watch him. Once they had Jack in Aster's car and a promise from Pitch that Aster would record everything Jack would say, they all left. Leaving a single thought in all their minds, what would Jack say?

\-------------

       Aster got to his apartment as quickly as he could, feeling guilty about dosing Jack with the laughing gas. Jack on the other hand was sleeping and trying with all his might to stay lucid. Once Aster was parked he rushed to the passenger side and woke Jack up so that he could guide him up to his apartment, not thinking the young man would want him to carry him up there. Yet as they reached the floor to his apartment, Jack was having trouble being steady on his feet so Aster carried him bridal style to the door at the end of the hallway. Though it took some maneuvering, he was able to open the door and he carried Jack to the guest room. Once there it was clear Jack was starting to wake up a but more but he was still a bit loopy.

      “Jack? You awake?” Aster asked. Jack opened his eyes a crack before grinning and patting Aster's nose.

      “Hi Bunny, good Bunny.” Jack slurred. Aster held off a laugh though he did pull out his phone and started to record Jack.

      “How you feeling mate?”

      “We're not mates. Mates are couples in animals. We're not animals. Are we Bunny? Wait, your Bunny so your a bunny. What am I?” Jack answered with a frown. Aster was full out laughing though he did flush a bit at the mate comment.

      “Mates means friends. And I'm not a real bunny, and your Jack so we aren't animals.” Aster explained.

      “Oh, am I old?” Jack asked pulling on a strand of his hair.

      “No, why?”

      “I have white hair, only old people have white hair. So am I old?” He asked again trying to pull more of his hair down.

      “Your young Jack, its naturally white. Don't worry, you have a long time tell your old.”

      “Bunny.”

      “Yes?”

      “Bunny.”

      “Yes Frostbite?”

      “Bunny.”

      “What Jackie, I'm already here?!” Aster cried out a bit annoyed as well as amused.

      “Hi.” Aster groaned while Jack just giggled.

      “You are very annoying Jackie, but your lucky I like ya.” Aster told him with a smile and shake of his head. When Aster looked up, he saw Jack looking at him with a weird look. “What is it Jackie, you not feeling well?”

      “I'm okay, I just have a secret. And I don't know if I should tell you. _Yawn_ , don't want to ruin our friendship.” Jack answered slowly starting to fall asleep. Aster put his phone down and lightly shook Jack to wake him up.

      “Jack, Snowflake. Come on wake up Whats the secret?”

      “Hm, you wont hate me?” Jack asked drowsily.

      “Of course not Snowflake. I could never hate you. So come on tell me the secret.” Aster replied wondering what the secret is. Jack thought for a moment before sighing and beckoning him closer.

      “I love Aster. But shh, don't tell him. He only likes me as a friend and I'm fine with that. So shh, night night.” Jack told him giving a small smile before completely slipping into unconsciousness.

     Aster was in shock, he didn't know what to say or do. His heart was pounding so fast he thought he might pass out. Jack liked him- loved him even. He wasn't bothered by the age difference or even their past. He returned Aster's feelings. Aster had a huge grin and when he went to tell Jack how he felt, he saw that he was passed out and though he tried to wake him up, he couldn't wake him up. So he gave up and went to his room to sleep anxious for morning to come so that he can let his little snowflake know how he felt about him.

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the next day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I finally got inspiration for this story and I hope you like this epilogue, I tried as best as I could to tie the story up and so I really hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dreamworks Rise of the Guardians.

     Bright sunlight flowed into the dark green room onto the pale figure on the bed. The figure began to shift around, giving out small little noises of discomfort as the sun's rays hit their face. After a few minutes of shifting the figure started to give out more grumbles and noise till they were sitting up fully in the bed looking confused.

     “Where am I?” Jack rasped out very confused by his surroundings. He looked around the room and once he saw that he was in a bed he quickly checked if he had pants on, after that little heart attack was taken care of, he tried to remember what the last thing he remembered was. Aster had been knocked down by North, he opened a canister of Laughing gas right in his face. Aster had then offered to watch over him and taken him to his apartment. Which Jack now realized he was in, forgetting that Aster had recently repainted this room. He tried to remember what had happened after Aster had brought him into his apartment.

     He vaguely remembered telling Aster something about him being old, and something about animals and mates? He shook his head and stretched his arms above his head when a memory suddenly hit him making him gasp.

_“I love Aster. But shh, don't tell him. He only likes me as a friend and I'm fine with that. So shh, night night.”_

     “No. No, no, no, no.” Jack whispered starting to panic. He jumped out of bed and started to pace gripping at his hair, and breathing in and out rapidly.

     “Oh god, oh god. What did I just do? What did I just say? Fuck!” He whispered. He had no idea what Aster had said because he had passed out right after that. He sat down on the floor and clutched his knees to his chest slowly rocked back and forth. Trying to calm down so that he could think straight. After a few minutes of breathing in and out as well as cursing himself out for being an idiot. Once he was fully calmed down, he uncurled himself and blinked back some tears.

     “Okay, okay Jack. So you told Aster that you loved him. Its not the end of the world. Maybe he didn't hear you, maybe he heard something else. Maybe he even loves you back.” He had to snort at that part, cause that was impossible. “Who am I kidding? God I just hope he doesn't see me with disgust. I have to get out of here.” He told himself, getting up and tiptoeing to the door. He opened the door quietly and peeked around the doorway, trying to see if Aster was awake. A quick look around the living room and kitchen showed that Aster was still asleep. He got out of the room and silently closed the door. He looked down the hall and saw that the door to Aster's room was closed, further confirming that he was asleep, and so he moved to the front door as quietly as he could.

     Yet just as he put his hand on the doorknob, he hesitated. He thought about going to Aster's room and waking him and telling him that he loved him and that he would always love him no matter what he thought of him. Even if he was disgusted by him or just wasn't interested, he would love him. But he couldn't do that, he wasn't brave enough or strong enough to face the possibility of rejection.

     “Good-bye Aster.” Jack whispered to the quiet room before taking in a shuddering breathe and walking out into the early morning.

=============

     A few minutes after Jack left another figure began to stir in their bed, they emerged slowly from the pleasant dream they were having, almost wishing they could remain in that dream with their, hopefully, special someone. Once they were fully conscious they reached over to their nightstand and picked up their phone re-watching the video they had recorded the previous night. Every time Aster watched the part where Jack said he loved him, a silly grin grew on his face. After watching the video 3 more times Aster decided to get out of bed and check on Jack. After making his bed and putting on a shirt Aster left his room and went over to the guest room ready to let Jack know how he felt about his confession. He opened the door with a cheerful grin but when he looked at the bed, he didn't see a small pale form lying within the covers with a peaceful smile. All he saw was mussed up covers that were half off the bed, but no Jack.

     “Jack?” Aster asked the empty room before backing out of the room.

     “Jack? Ya here mate?” He called out, searching everywhere for the young man but there was not another soul within the apartment.

     “What?” Aster whispered unable to believe that Jack was gone. Then it really hit him. Jack was gone. “Shit.” He cursed grabbing his phone to call Toothiana. He wasn't sure when Jack had left and if he left while he was still loopy, Tooth was going to kill him.

     “Hello?” A groggy voice answered after a few rings.

     “Tooth? Hey its Aster, um, good morning. Uh, hope your anniversary was good, not that it wouldn't be, um just you know hope it was good. Yeah.” Aster stuttered wondering how he was going to tell Tooth that he lost Jack.

     “Aster, it is 6:00 am. Please tell me you did not call me to ask about my anniversary night? Because if you did, Aster Bunnymund, you will be expecting a visit from your dentist. I have only gotten about 2 hours of sleep so this better be important.” She growled out, not happy her sleep had been interrupted.

     “Well, see, before you freak out. I have everything under control, I just wanted to know if you knew how long that Laughing gas Jackie breathed in lasted. You know just curious.” Aster said with a nervous laugh, dreading telling Tooth that he lost Jack. He rather liked his teeth.

     “Did something happen to Jack?”

     “No...”

     “Aster Bunnymund, do not lie to me! If something happened to Jack you will suffer, now tell me! What happened?!” She snapped making Aster stiffen with fear.

     “Okay so I put him to bed last night and I fell asleep in my room and when I woke up he was gone. He's nowhere in the apartment and I don't know what time he left and I don't know if he's still loopy so I thought I would just call you and see if you knew how long the gas lasted and where he may have gone.” He bust out breathlessly. There was a pause, a very terrifying pause.

     “Tooth?”

     “You left a drugged man alone and allowed him to leave your apartment.” She stated quietly.

     “I didn't allow him, it just happened and I didn't think that he would wake up. You said he would be groggy and tired.” Aster exclaimed.

     “Aster, you-” She started before she began to rant and curse him in her native tongue. Aster pulled the phone away from his ear and waited until she had calmed down.

     “Tooth? Ya calm now?” He asked hesitantly.

     “Yes, I am thanks to North. Now Aster, if he left this morning the gas should be out of his system and he may have gone home though I don't know why he would.”

     “Well, last night, while on the gas, he confessed something to me. He may have remembered and left because he was embarrassed or thought I would hate him for it.” Aster answered running a hand down his face with a sigh.

     “What could he have confessed that would make him leave?” She asked quietly, already having a clue of what Jack confessed.

     “Jack said that he loved me.” He stated.

     “Well, I can see why he would leave then.” Tooth replied.

     “You knew didn't you?” He stated.

     “We all knew Aster. Just like we knew that you loved him too.” She answered softly.

     “Why didn't you ever say anything? I actually expected you to try and push us together.” He asked with a chuckle.

     “Oh you have no idea how much I wanted to! Ha, but Pitch said that if we wanted you guys to have a good relationship then we couldn't interfere, we couldn't pushed you together because then its an obligation rather than fate.” She answered with a laugh. Aster also gave out a laugh and smiled. Glad his friends approved and wanted them to be together.

     “I'm a bit surprised Pitch was the one to say that, thought North or Sandy would do that. But thank you for not interfering Tooth. Remind me to thank Pitch later.” He replied.

     “Your welcome, and I'll make sure to remind you. Oh, North says that when Jack becomes upset about something he goes down to that pond-lake that he loves. You know the one.” Tooth told him with a smile in her voice.

     “Bloody hell, why didn't I think of that?! Thanks Tooth, call ya later.” Aster exclaimed hanging up and rushing out the door, not even bothering to put on his shoes or socks. Jack had always been attracted to this one specific pond-lake body of water a few blocks down from his apartment in this clearing within the woods bordering the town. Jack never told them why he was attracted to it but Aster had his suspicions after a night of heavy drinking. Jack had told them that he had saved his sister from falling into a freezing lake near their home when they were younger. He had fallen in instead and was considered dead for a few minutes by paramedics. When he came through, that was when he discovered what he wanted to do with his life. That body of water had changed him and rather than be traumatized by it, he learned from it and so when he discovered the body of water near them, he went there whenever he was upset or needed clarity or when a case was too difficult.

     After a few minutes of running, Aster finally reached the pond-lake. He was on top of a small hill, and down below a few feet from the shore was Jack with his arms wrapped around his knees looking dejected. Aster felt a soft smile grow on his face before he fished out his phone and began playing the video once again, as loud as he could, as he walked down to Jack. Jack jerked up when he heard his own voice, but he didn't turn around, too terrified to see the man he loved ready to reject him, or humiliate him.

     “You know Frostbite, its rude to leave someone's house after they confessed to them. You never find out how they feel about it.” Aster said standing right behind Jack. Jack stiffened even further, his voice was locked, and he couldn't respond.

     “I know your scared Jack and I know you think that I'm about to say I don't feel the same or that I'm horrified by what I just learned. So all I'm asking you is that you turn around, mate, and let me tell you what I thought about your confession.” Aster told him waiting patiently for Jack to turn around and face him.

==========

     Jack was at his spot, waiting for clarity and peace to enter him when his voice floated down to him and as he heard Aster ask him to turn around. He had to fight down the urge to begin shaking in fear and stress because Aster was here. He was here and he was being kind and though he hoped that Aster would say he loves him too, he knew that he also had to be ready to handle rejection and hope they could still be friends. All he had to do was hope. So he turned around.

==========

     Once Jack had turned around, Aster was able to finally see how Jack was doing, rather than rely on his body language. He could see that Jack was panicking and that he was hoping that he would have his feelings returned, but it was such a fragile hope. It was as fragile as a hollow Eater egg, too much pressure and it would shatter but not enough pressure and it would remain pale and unfinished.

     “Jackie, the first moment we met, you fascinated me. You also pissed me off. Ha, you were this beautiful, mystical being that was practically dancing on the wind as you wove between the children in the snow. You white hair was flowing in the wind and you had a smile that brought so much light that everyone that saw it was touched by some type of joy. You were truly a winter spirit and when you crashed into me I was pissed off because that was when I saw that you were not a mystical magical being, you were just a person and though you were now reachable to me. You were also never so unreachable.

     I saw you as someone I could never have because I'm an, heh, old grumpy Bunny that was set in their ways and I never believed that I would change. But I did change, I changed for the better because of you. I laugh more than I ever have and I have more fun. I even have more hope because of you. I know you have had a tough life and that's what I find incredible about you. You have being able to use Joy and Fun to comeback that darkness. You saved Pitch from being the Nightmare King when we all thought that he was not worth saving. You showed Tooth that its okay to have fun and think about herself every once in a while. You even showed North that he needed to be with his friends and family and trust his workers to be able to do the work. And Sandy has even spent more time with us than ever before because of you. You are an incredible person and so Jack I want to tell you this. I love you.

     I didn't love you right away because no love is instantaneous. Love is like a garden, it is fed and grown, a flower doesn't grow over night. It takes time and there are hard times where it may become injured but it can heal. We will have bad moments but we will also have great moments. I want the opportunity to at least try. So I'm asking you now, will you please accept my love and allow me to have a relationship with you. For the good and the bad. Please.” Aster proposed gripping one of Jack's trembling hands.

     Sometime during Aster's speech Jack had began to cry and when Aster had called himself a bunny, he had laughed. He couldn't believe what Aster was saying about him. He never saw himself as someone special, just a person that had been though some hard times but fought through it. He never thought of what his presence may had done to the people around him. But he knew one thing, he loved Aster. He loved him after he got to know him more, he was able to look past that tough guy exterior and see the sweet hopeful guy that lay beneath. A man that looked so intimidating that when you saw his paintings of soft beautiful pastels and landscapes, you thought they were created by someone else. Aster was offering to share himself with him and Jack would be a fool to give up this chance. He wanted to have a relationship, and see what they can have together, they may work together or they may not. But they should have a chance at least and so, with hope heavy in his heart, he gave his answer.

     “Yes.”

**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. This story is officially done and I am going to get back to my other stories especially The Lost empire reemerged and I even have some ideas for two other stories. I just have to flesh them out a bit more. So till next time!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it, may do an epilogue, may not, depends on y'all.   
> Also the comments that Pitch makes are in relation to his past ties with the Mob, he was known as the Nightmare King and was the Mob's most feared enforcer, but with the help of his friends he was able to leave that life of crime to make his daughter proud and make himself feel better. Thats why he's a psychologist, to help other people.
> 
> Ages:
> 
> Pitch: 46
> 
> Sandy: 48
> 
> North: 37
> 
> Tooth: 38
> 
> Jack: 22
> 
> Aster: 35
> 
> That is all and if you have any questions dont hesitate to comment and I will make sure to answer. So till next time!


End file.
